Galvatron and Cyclonus's Big Naughty Kinky Fck Fest
by Wakadooia
Summary: Because if no one else will write wierd kinky stuff with my OTP then I dang-well will!
1. Introduction

Hello,

Starting off with an "Autor's note" here because the description box was a bit cramped for this.

Welcome to "Galvatron and Cyclonus's Big Naughty Kinky Fuck Fest".

Each chapter will be titled according to featured kink, there will also be an author's note at the beginning of each chapter to detail if there are any secondary kinks in the chapter and _which_ timeline/verse this takes place in as this is a set of stories in different eras.

I should note that for each universe that does not have a Galvatron or Cyclonus (or one but not the other) I have created my own versions of them for the universe, all of which can be seen if you follow the link to my DeviantArt on my profile.  
Consider these stories non-canon to them, as they're just for fun and 'entertainment'.

I will consider kink requests, but I reserve a right to choose which ones I do as this features kinks I'm okay with writing at the very least.


	2. The lactation chapter

Note: Chapter set in the show "Transformers: Armada".

This chapter features robot boobies and lactation.

* * *

Cyclonus was not always the one who spent his free time labouring over the next big social, medical or thought-provoking breakthrough. He was either doing his job or sleeping, which left the time in between left floating about in some kind of idea limbo where whatever blip of energy that could be construed as a 'thought' got acted upon first, regardless of what it might mean or entail.

Which is why at this current moment in time Cyclonus was balancing on the back of a chair.

At least it made it easy for him to flip around and thump onto the desk as if he'd been idly sat on that when the door swung open.

It was Galvatron, which was obvious given this was their shared abode, a room they lived in together, y'know… because they got hooked up.  
Those thoughts prompted a rather characteristic lopsided grin to spread on the chopper's face.  
He'd already slid back onto the chair by the time he noticed Galvatron was upset.

The tank was angrily mumbling to himself, pulling and moving bits of armour out of the way before growling and throwing away a towel he had apparently picked up at some point which was now quite soaked.

"Going to be stained!" He hissed to himself.

With bits of armour removed, Cyclonus could see what the current ire was about when Galvatron turned. The odd chest lumps, that a bored examination of Earth media revealed they called 'boobs', that Galvatron possessed were out and on display rather than their usual tucked away state.  
Cyclonus loved it when they were out, so soft, he liked to squeeze them a lot or use them as pillows.  
Except for today, and the true source of the irritation, these breasts were leaking. The nozzle-like peak of each mound dripped a pale type Energon. It was a slow drip but apparently, one he hadn't been able to ignore or handle as he attempted to go about his duties for the day, resulting in him retreating back here.

With a huff, the tank reclined across the standard issue berth as if a model posing for a sculpture to be placed in the dedicated artistry halls of Iacon.  
A ravishing radiance holding themselves with great poise, despite the state of affairs going on with their chest.

On the contrary, Cyclonus sat, perched on a chair, like a scraggly birdroid with its optic's focused in on its next meal. It wasn't too unusual, it wasn't like he had any capability to be subtle, no if anything his idea of a stealth mission was to try carpet bombing enemy territory so being subtle in the art of love was astronomically improbable.

So was him sitting still for extended periods of time without sleeping.

Cyclonus stood on the chair and with a shout of something unintelligible that most likely sounded 'cool' in his head, he jumped from the chair to the berth causing Galvatron to lurch with a start as he flopped to the berth.

"What are you playing at?" Galvatron treated the Helicopter - who wore another lopsided grin - with annoyance, as he was already frustrated.

Cyclonus responded with aimless laughter before pulling together a sentence.  
"Aw, don't worry babe! I'm nothing if not good at cleaning up messes!" The 'copter announced shuffling up onto his kneepads.

"No, you're better at making messes" Galvatron frowned at him, silently covering his breasts at the mention of 'mess', the light brush of his own digits prompting another small drizzle to drip forth.

Apparently finding no need to explain himself or request permission to dive in on his partners' body, Cyclonus closed the gap between them by practically flinging himself once more and planting his faceplates squarely between Galvatron's breasts, ignoring the startled yell from his leader-turned-mate.

Galvatron had his hands around Cyclonus' waist in an instant attempting to tear the horny limpet of a bot from him, but Cyclonus was set fast, his own hands snapping up to grasp the breasts that now framed his faceplates.  
The unceremonious grope prompted another stream of fluids to seep forth from the dark nipple-nozzles adorning each mound, as he pressed them into his face ignoring the indignant squeal he got for the action.

"Aww, they're like soft fountains of loveliness!" He chirped.

Galvatron grunted and sagged forwards a little, the motion forcing Cyclonus to pull back a little and with one hand he pulled Cyclonus's helm back to look at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't draw attention to the mess that is this 'leak'" Galvatron's other hand reached to a compartment from where he pulled out a small drying rag, "I'm not in the mood for enthusiastic 'bouncing'" the last word unsurprisingly elicited a tirade of giggles from his partner.

"WAIT!" Cyclonus managed to yelp out mid-laugh, sitting bolt upright and grabbing Galvatron's rag-hand before it had a chance to clean.

"Cyclonus no!" Galvatron hissed pulling his hand away, "I want this unsightly mess down my front gone!"

"Exaaaaaaaactly" Cyclonus responded as if it explained everything.

"Then please" Galvatron seemed to sag, "Just quiet down and let me clean, I promise once I stop leaking you can go right back to using them as pillows okay?"

"Sounds like a deal to me!" Cyclonus cocked his head like an amused cyber-spaniel, "Now to use the best method to keep me quiet!" he announced.

Galvatron wanted to ask what he meant, but if he did have mind-reading powers he'd find the only words on Cyclonus's processors were along the lines of  
'I'mma put that in my mouth'.

Cyclonus grabbed Galvatrons hips and yanked him forwards, the fabric beneath him shifting, allowing the lighter build to be able to pull the tank along, the jerked motion caused Galvatron to go from slightly-hunched-over to on his back in a startled second.

"WHA-aaaAAaahhh" Galvatron's yell was cut off midway as Cyclonus enacted on his plan.

The pale blue copter leant over Galvatron, his glossa hanging out as he pressed it to a breast, following the trail of pale Energon that had seeped from its tip. He had intended to go straight for the source after making his intentions clear but Cyclonus froze.

"Oh smooth!" He commented before reigning his processor back into the 'task' at hand.

Allowing himself one gentle nuzzle of the soft metal composing the delightful mound on Galvatron's front Cyclonus put his teeth on the nozzle, holding it in his jaws, giving it a careful, testing squeeze between his dental units, largely to test Galvatrons reaction.  
He had gone bright red in the face plates and had his head rolled back, a wobbly smile that he tried to hide indicated he was trying to pretend he wasn't enjoying it as much as he was.

The gesture also caused more fluid to seep out, It almost felt a little cold against his oral parts but Cyclonus still enjoyed the sensation.  
Now it was really time to watch Galvatron's reaction as he let go of the nozzle and stuck his glossa out, at first merely touching the leaky tip.  
The shudder from Galvatron could be felt, clear as day, from this one small point of contact, let alone from where their bodies also touched against each other as Cyclonus bent over him.

Cyclonus withdrew his glossa for a moment before bringing it back out with force, licking his breast more roughly dragging it over the nipple slowly and roughly, the light pressure applied by it bringing more and more Energon trickling out.

Feeling another burst of energy rush through him faster than his processor could tell him to 'slow down that's not the best idea' Cyclonus began roughly licking the one breast he'd been working on like a starved cyber-hound, only pausing slightly to bring the excessive motions down Galvatron's abdominal plates cleaning up the remnants of any drips or drops that might've fallen below before bringing himself back up and to the other breast he'd yet to work on.  
Galvatron, throughout all this, made gasping little squeaks, squirming delightfully underneath the helicopter.

"Heehee" was what constituted as a warning from Cyclonus before he put his mouth over Galvatron's breast again, now giving the other some attention.

As Galvatron bucked and turned beneath him the motions of his chest pushed his own breast further into Cyclonus unintentionally causing a small rush of Energon to spray out at the brief application of pressure.  
Cyclonus jerked back, rolling onto his knee pads surprised, the fluid hit the back of his oral intake and made him splutter.

The action also made Galvatron reel back, which was hard given he was already lying on his back but his servo's automatically reached for the covers on the berth trying to pull them up over himself.

"Tcheeeeee~ You liiiiike it" Cyclonus grinned, baring all his teeth in a bright smile, which only got wider as Galvatron got redder.

"Ah-, bhu-, wh-, bw-, wa-, eh-" Galvatron tried sputtering out some kind of response or denial, his hands twisting in the bed covers more.

"Hehehehehehehehe" Cyclonus wanted to grab Galvatrons hands but his digits were still wrapped up in the cloth as he pretended the day hadn't taken a 180 from bad to great, "Well I bet that would sort you out!"

"Buh?" Galvatron didn't really have a particularly verbose response, it wasn't increased in fanciness as Cyclonus began.

He promptly put himself back to work on the leaky protrusions, he had two new trails of drips to clean up after that short break as those boobs waited for no bot.

Cyclonus trailed long lines along Galvatron's quivering chest replacing streaks of leaked Energon with thin trails of his oral lubricant. He almost left a pattern across one breast before he moved onto the next.  
Keeping his mouth open making sure each heated breath lapped at the selected breast just as slowly as his glossa traced around it. Cyclonus could only imagine how it felt as the slow breathy heat tingled as it danced across the warmth and focused with an extra rush on the areas cooled slightly by his glossa.  
The shuddering and moans from his dear partner gave a good idea, however.

Cyclonus put his mouth over the tip again, running his denta gently across the soft breast protoform-mesh. He was going to do it again but as he glanced the nozzle-tip he decided going slow was dumb.

At least managing to remember to keep his fangs off the softer mesh, Cyclonus applied pressure once more to the breast forcing another short gush out. It seemed they didn't store much but somehow managed to make enough to force a dribble, as the gush of energon was nothing more than a small mouthful and only followed with slightly more forceful droplets when pressed further.

Well, that one was at least 'emptied' out.

Ignoring how he messily slobbered a few drops and lines across Galvatron's chest he latched onto the nozzle of the opposite one. He gave it a lick through his energon-and-oral-lubricant-filled mouth hoping the sensation was as good as it was getting odd.

"Oooooh," Galvatron breathed.

Good sign he guessed.

Pressing down he did the same thing again. If not for the dribbles that escaped as he swapped over he'd have a full mouth.  
He tried pulling back, with the intent of flashing a stupid smile with puffy cheeks and maybe a 'classic' eyebrow waggle to see if this could get further and cure the rising heat of his crotch region.  
Instead, Galvatron had managed to hook his hands up and around his shoulders, through moans Galvatron tubbed along the copters spinal strut and on the back of his head, fingertips tracing the base of his rotors.

"Mmph!" Cyclonus managed, suddenly not sure what to do.

"Ooooooooooo" Galvatron groaned again and Cyclonus realised he'd had his leg between Galvatron's thighs and rubbing up against his modesty plate, which judging by the heat it displayed a distinct possibility of getting thoroughly laid in the near future.  
Cyclonus liked those odds.

Despite the hands caressing his entire rear region Cyclonus managed to look up to shoot Galvatron the 'guess where my hands going?' look and to see just how much he was enjoying this.

He was cross-eyed.  
Bright red, head lolled back and a wobbly grin plastered across his face and optics entirely unfocused.

"PFFFFBWHAH HAHAHAHAHAHA" and that was it, it was all over.

In an explosive spray, the energon that has so sweetly leaked from Galvatron's breasts like succulent nectar but a few moments ago was now spray-painted across the walls and over the rooms two inhabitants.

Galvatron could do nothing but stare in shock at the colossal mess that made, but only after he wiped the energon-spit fluid from his optics. The room, however, shook with the sound of Cyclonus racked with hysterics only managing a snort and a hiccup between laughing.

Galvatron merely gave Cyclonus a glare as his laughter wound down, starting to sound more like an asthmatic seal than anything else.  
"Aaaaahhhh he he I think some came out my nose!" and the laughter was back on again.


End file.
